


Pre-flight Jitters

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a little bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q experiences some flying anxiety and Bond offers him a (chemical) solution. Fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-flight Jitters

“It's a new experience, that's all,” Q reminded himself, and leaned his head against Bond's right shoulder. “Nothing to get worked up about.” Even Bond's muscle-hard shoulder was more comfortable than the steel-and-black-pleather airport seats, which were too short to have head rests anyway. If by doing said leaning he was also obscuring his view of the gleaming white Boeing 777-200 on the tarmac, well, it just couldn't be helped. Really.

Bond’s body quivered with restrained mirth beneath Q's cheek. “And here I thought I couldn't introduce you to anything new,” he said, low and habitually sultry.

“I suppose it's about time you pulled out a trick or two,” Q replied, his mind mostly on the design specs he had memorized, and he almost jumped when he felt Bond's warm palm land on his knee. He braced himself. The hand would undoubtedly move higher, he'd have to mutter “Public place” as a reminder of their negotiated rules about PDAs, and Bond would probably laugh again, entertained as usual by the novelty of Q's lack of exhibitionist tendencies.

Instead Bond petted Q's knee once and after that his hand stayed still and steady. Not his usual M.O. “Do you want a sedative?” Bond asked.

“No,” Q said. He couldn't take everything in if he were half-conscious; he'd miss the full plane passenger experience, which would provide important firsthand experiential data to round out his observations of secondary sources like films and engine diagrams. Also, if something went terribly wrong, then he would need to make his last communications sensible instead of sleep-stupid. Imagine if he said something hideously inane, like “What’s going on?”, instead of remote-activating the relevant failsafe codes and telling Bond “I love you”! 

“All right then,” Bond said. His hand stayed on Q's knee. The fact that he had offered a sedative meant that he had one, that he'd snuck one from Medical just in case Q wanted or needed it. Probably more than one, knowing as he did that Q liked to have options.

“Ridiculous old man,” Q said. He took Bond's hand in his and gave it a grateful squeeze.

Bond squeezed back. He kept holding Q’s hand, without self-consciousness, until it was time to board.


End file.
